Printing table arrangements as well as methods for their operation are widely known from the prior art. They generally have a printing table, to which a substrate, like a circuit board, a ceramic plate, a solar cell substrate, a foil or the like can be supplied by means of a feed device. The printing table itself has a first transport device, which serves to transport and optionally to align the substrate in a first plane. The planes mentioned here are to be understood as imaginary planes that extend parallel to the printing device or at least essentially perpendicular to the printing direction of the printing device. It is also known to provide printing tables of such printing table arrangements with a lifting device, which moves the first transport device of the first plane between a printing plane assigned to the printing device and an underlying transport plane. In this case a distinction is made between a transport plane, in which the substrate or substrates are transported through the printing table arrangement, as well as the printing plane in which substrates can be printed by the printing device. The substrates that are transported by the first transport device are raised by means of the lifting device from the transport plane into the printing plane in the direction of the printing device in order to optimally adjust the spacing between the printing device and the substrate for the printing process.
A shortcoming in known printing table arrangements is that during the printing process the printing table arrangement is blocked for feed of additional substrates so that time is lost, in particular, during mass production.